Fallen Moon
by Bipolartwins
Summary: In a Alternative Universe, a young boy taken upon the task of saving his people


In case you do read this...please understand...this is from Iron Paladin's POV

"The cycle of life and death continues"

Father has emphasized this ideology to me ever since i can remember. It was his motto for all things: judgement of condemned criminals, delegation of foreign event, even ceremonial speeches. Father would always implied this conviction into anything; he was a good man, a strong ruler, but with a weak body. The ideology may had gave Father enough strength to live through his ruling years. Nonetheless, despite Father's vigorous passion about his people, his land and his family, the man with lion's mane and sapphire eyes didn't escape Grim Reaper's hands of grasp. Father's passing overwhelmed the peasantry, however, it didn't shock the Royal House and the Counsel. As i can clearly remembered, it was on the celebration of his accession to the throne for 15 years, Father coughed up blood during the feast; not a moment later, Reaper escorted him toward the River Synx.

The burial day filled with silver cloud and dashing rain drops, peasants and commoners paid their respect along the the road. The common mourned for their lost king, a man who dedicated his health to improve this land. There was no traffic, as for a royal funeral carriage passed through what was once glamorous city street. The drizzle eroded away the the white marble pillars with gold, silver trims. I was sitting inside the carriage that followed the funeral cart, when we arrived at the burial site, I saw Father one last time. The man with sapphire eyes rested in the coffin made from black mahogany trimmed diamonds and emeralds, along with the lid of the coffin made from finest maple log along with shiny silver cross. The ceremony of the burial was lucid and swift; only because those royal blood had given their "speeches" before burial day.

Pope of Holy Church was there, as he was giving a speech about some religious affairs and that have connections with my father. I was last to leave Father's grave, only to weep his sudden death with my eyes closed. Then there was thunder roared, it was crisp and loud; I opened my eyes, what is in front of me was not the grave, a table filled with books and maps. Thus, I realized it was just a dream, but too real as I wiped tears off my eyes.

Indeed, it was the dream, two years passed ever since my accession to the throne. I had made promised that I would followed Father's footstep for the better of this land and its people.

I vowed to become a potentate of that once Father had been.

I looked out of the window, it was midnight as the bell tower alarmed me, for which it was thunders in my dream. I looked into the mirror after I washed my face, in a reflection, a boy reminiscence certain man. The boy's very turquoise eyes, golden long hair, fair skin and face imagined upon the mirror. This boy, whose ages of decade and six, is a monarch?

Hard to believe, isn't it?

I don't believe it either, but, it was reality; I walked back into my room and open the closet, filled with fancy clothings of all kind. I only took one out, a semi-suit of armor that based on reflected neylon decorated with edgy shoulder pad, bow ribbon on this turtleneck jumpsuit along with pants covered with titanium leg pad and set of medium heel boots. It was my birthday gift from Him. Ahh...how I cherished the memories.. but i think i should save that for another story.

Suddenly, the door opened, a male figure walked in with a dinning cart. I stood still and we exchange eye contacts.

"Your Majesty," the man spoked "It passed midnight, would you care for some snack?" the man lift the lid of the cart, which revealed tray full of snacks and desserts.

"Who are you?" I asked him with didactic tone "How did you get in here? You are not with servants?" I observed him with strange look, the figure was in his late teens or early twenties. A figure with an outlandish uniform filled with red suit and black trim, black pants with red lining, a pair of gloves made from pure silk. A handsome fellow with smooth hair color of raven's feather, eyes of rubies, and the eyebrows perfectly set on his fair silky face.

"No need to alarm, my lord, I am just a servant passing through and to your highness worked to such such anxieties. I decided to make your majesty some midnight snack."

"Well, at least you could knock at the door..."

"My sincere apology, my lord" the red coat man approached me with a plate on his hand

I took a look at the plate, on top of it, a strawberry shortcake on the plate

"Please, enjoy yourself, Your Majesty." The figure smiled

I was hesitated at first, due to the simply fact I can't trust him; why would someone barged into someone else's room at middle of the night anyhow? Don't they know manners? But the cake seemed really tempting, it smelled like a cake made with exotic ingredients. (Isn't like i like cake or anything thing, it just that we all should saved foods while we can). I tried it out anywhere, it tasted exquisite...After I finished with the piece, i yawned, the red coated figure spoke

"Your Majesty, I believe you must be tired?"

"Nah, it's ok, I will be up for couple more minutes about the eco. budgets plan." I yawned again..."anyways, the cake is good, I think i should be able to do more..."

Then, I lost consciences, when I opened my eyes again, it was morning. I must felt asleep, however, I was in my bed with night robes with warm blanket covered me...

I got up, had breakfast, still remembered the figure, asked around servants about such person, but, they gave me such answer with "Never had any new servants" or " ". After much of conclusion, I decided it must have been my hallucinations from overwork at night.

Maybe I should introduce some rudimentary informations, the kingdom which I dwelled at the south of Baltic Sea, north of Hasburg House, east of the lovely Alps mountain, west of Russo-Polish commonwealth. Fifteen years ever since my birth, our neighbor and us have been remained rather peaceful; nonetheless, across the Alps, United Kingdom and French Republic's rivalry for North America and fierce competition of Swiss Empire and Italian Dominion in north Africa, Portuguese-Spanish civil war ravaged western land with blood and terror.

As usual, I continued my daily routines without too much thinking about the Red Coat man, few days passed without my notice. During a lovely afternoon, I had tea time with embassies of the East, who had a strange appearance and very very unique habit of kowtow to me when we met. It was an absolute delight to learn what the East has to offered, however, the door burst opened with a young, handsome figure accompanied by a girl. The Envoy of the East excused himself (which is hard to believe when he said he had some urge businesses to attend in the afternoon, yet he's here with me chatting about the Oriental) and made an exit quickly. After leave of the envoy, the man sat down with boastful manner, the young maiden stood behind him.

"Now, Your Majesty," the man said with sarcasm "How's your day? I assumed it had been flowed smoothly?"

I sighed, oh how i wish to punch him in the face! Alas, i can't bring myself to do so, after all this man is the only blood relative I have left in this secular world; therefore, I held my anger and smiled at him

"Of course, Uncle Brad! It couldn't be better when you are here."

Count Willimhound Seiker, younger child of Frtiz Willimhound Seiker, also known as the Prodigal Son of the Kingdom. Uncle Brad openly denounced Grandfather's conquest of Rhineland, thus Grandfather exiled him and threatened the Count if he ever dare to come back, Grandfather would guillotined him on spot. Not until before Father's death, I had never seen him before.

"Now, now, don't try to get all the flattery on me" The Count drank the leftover tea on the table "also, looks at those damn foreigners, them and their strange clothings and acts; it disgusted me."

I sat down across him, examined him strangely with my own eyes. The count's crimson blood hair and his average height addition to his outlandish clothings, and yet he called those envois uncivilized? With those outfit, he can make a spot on the circus with the title of "The Amazing Jester with red make ups". Still, I never made comments on his taste for outfit, so this time I would do the same as always try not to say anything.

"So, Uncle Brad" I asked with a sweet tooth "What can I help you with?"

"Simple, kid, very simple. I would required a Royal Warrant from you."

"But, I am not in charge of the issuing the warrant, and if I may ask; the Royal Warrant guarantees a overall monopoly on a field, what types of field you would like to require?"

The Count looked at me, he paused, and smirked

"Well, my dear dear nephew, that depends what types of Warrants you would like to hand it over?"

There was silence, it was obvious what he said lies a heavy undertone of absolute command; the entire sentence implied that The Count would like take control of action that issue the Royal Warrant. I can't simply just give him such rights when the burden of the entire Kingdom's economy and welfare of the mass felt upon me. I am responsible for the well being and happiness of my people. Before i can give an answer, the thunders roared and lightning flashed upon the room, small drizzle fell from the sky, the rushing gale burst through the windows, i felt the chill and shuddered.

"Of course this is just a trifle thing," He suddenly stood up " i am just here to pay my visit to my lovely nephew who had been doing so well at managing his kingdom. Well, I should pay a visit to the Grand Council as well." as the count began walked towards the door, he turned back "Also, you wouldn't mind she stay with you, right?" and whistling while he left the room

The first thing I did once the Count was to close the windows that gale blew in, as i look outside, it was still drizzling but much calmer and quieter than before. A sign of relief as i stretched my own body and yawn...Then i realized there was someone else in the room! That young maiden came with the Count, she stood and look at me, then turned with her hands covering her face away blushing...

"ummm...ummm...would you like some tea?" I asked, i knew it was dull question because it sound lame but i have nothing else to do "or cake, maybe?"

She turned and faced me, and that moment I think i might die a little, a eloquent, tall elegant figure with long smooth black hair, dressed in a beautifully done dress, with her eyes made of emerald that voice of canary. Compare the maiden to goddess Athena would be an insult to her, of course, by maiden's look i was amazed upon, maybe, i have never seen such beautiful figure in my life.

"So, you are the ruler of this land?"

"Well, sorta i mean yea well is complicated, well i mean it is like parliamentary monarchy"

"I have been told that the ruler of this land is a user of didactic, eloquent language who had motivated his people to make a better good for the land." She smiled "and yet, here you are, unable to commute with me."

"That's not true," I protested "I am not just, good enough to communicate with girls."

"Yet you have made a huge impression on Queen of Russo-Poland, and Duchess of Hasburg."

"Well, they are older women, i mean i am not good with..." I turned back of her blushed with shame because i know this is true "I am not good with girls."

Then out of blue, Young Maiden's arm was around me, I wasn't quick enough to react. By the time my body reacted, i saw her lips almost made contact to mine.

"Don't worry," She said with a smile "I will help you with that..."

"Who are you?" I asked with shame and my heart started to pump

"The future queen of this land..." Young Maiden looked at me as if a predator caught its prey.

HAHAHHAHAH  
i am such a horrible writer!

Therefore flops dead!


End file.
